


Keith the Scaredy Cat

by i_really_like_history



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Shiro is an evil man (not really tho), horror movies, idk what season this takes place in, like seriously this is just fluff, these boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_really_like_history/pseuds/i_really_like_history
Summary: The team decides to have a movie night and it looks like somebody isn't a big fan of zombie movies.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 76





	Keith the Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I just wanted to write something short today!   
> I've been trying to get back into writing these character again and decided to write this!   
> Hope you all in enjoy! 
> 
> I might turn this into a small series!

It had been a long few weeks of daily training and hard missions. Everyone was exhausted and was in need of a break. Luckily, Pidge had found some old earth movies on their last trip to the space mall. 

The team gathered in the common room as they looked through their movie haul. Lance, Coran, and Pidge were all kneeled on the floor, looking through the large bin. Keith looked annoyed, like always, with his arms crossed next to Shiro. Hunk and Allura were sitting quietly on the other side of the couch. 

“How about Will of Desire?” Lance said, holding up the sappy romance movie. He sent a wink to Allura who rolled her eyes. Keith scoffed and smacked Lance on the back of the head. 

“Hey! Get your hands off of me Mullet!” Lance squawked pushing an annoyed Keith back into the couch.

Pidge grabbed the movie out of Lance’s hand and tossed it back into the bin. “We are not watching some sappy romance movie. We need something exciting like Missing Worlds?” She said, holding up the old-school science fiction movie. 

“Pidge, we literally are fighting a war in space. Do we really want to watch a movie about fighting a war in space?” Lance argued, before grabbing Will of Desire back out of the bin. “Besides, romance is lighthearted! There’s plenty of drama and action that has nothing to do with space travel.” 

“Lance, sorry to break it to you buddy, but no one wants to watch your romance movie.” Hunk said as he put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance grumbled and threw his movie back into the bin as he leaned against the couch. 

“This is stupid!” Lance announced, crossing his arms like Keith. 

“Kinda like you!” Keith grumbled back, and Lance gasped at the insult. 

“How dare you! Your hair probably soaks up all your brain power and makes you stupid,” Lance replied as Keith threw his arms up in the air.

“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?” Keith yelled back and Lance was about to respond until Coran spoke up. 

“What about this one! It looks exciting!” Coran said, holding the dvd up so the rest of the team could see. 

“You’re right Coran, this one looks very interesting!” Allura said, taking the dvd from Coran’s hands.   
“It’s a horror movie, it’s meant to scare people,” Shiro said, smirking slightly. “I wouldn’t mind watching it,” Shiro shrugged as Hunk and Pidge nodded.   
“Fine! But don’t come crying to me when you all have nightmares!” Lance grumbled, climbing on to the couch. He was sitting with Hunk on his left, which meant Keith was on his right.   
“Wait. Are you sure- I mean, we still need sleep and stuff?” Keith said, refusing to look anyone in the eyes.   
“What is little Keith afraid of a little horror movie?” Lance teased, smirking at the red paladin.   
“NO!” Keith yelled, his face turning a bit red. “You just mentioned not sleeping.”   
“Awe! Keithy is a scardy cat!” Lance announced as Keith punched him in the arm. “OW!”   
“I am NOT!” Keith said, arguing back.   
“Oh yeah? Then you have to watch the entire movie. No hiding or leaving,” Lance said, making a deal.   
“Fine! Just so I can prove to you that I’m not afraid of a stupid movie,” Keith grumbled.   
“That settles it!” Coran said, pulling out the movie and putting it in the dvd player.   
“Let’s turn out the lights!” Shiro said, getting up from his spot. Keith glared at him. Shiro was evil, Keith decided.   
“Oh yeah, Good idea! I heard it makes it much spookier in the dark,” Lance said, turning to smirk at Keith.   
“Shove off!” Keith said, pushing Lance’s face away from him.   
“Is it going to be like this all night?” Pidge groaned where she was sitting on the other side of Hunk.   
“Knowing Lance and Keith, most likely,” Hunk shrugged. Keith waits for Shiro to return to his spot for some kind of comfort. However, that horrible man had sat down on the other side. Keith continued to glare at him.   
The erie music started to play and the title card read Living Graveyard. The first few minutes gave Keith a bit more confidence. The characters were only exploring a graveyard, nothing he hadn’t done when he was younger.   
He wasn’t prepared for the huge jumpscare when the zombie hand popped up from the ground. He jumped up in his seat, trying to bury himself in his jacket.   
Lance laughed, “Hey! No hiding, remember.”   
Keith looked away, “I wasn’t hiding. I was just… wiping my nose.”   
“Disgusting,” Pidge deadpanned, not looking away from the screen.   
Keith gripped onto the fabric of the couch, trying to stop himself from jumping. Keith wished the movie could be about anything else. Vampires and werewolves? He could deal with that. Mothman? Even better. Zombies? They were his worst nightmare. Just looking at them made Keith terrified, but he would have to get through it. He has to prove Lance wrong.   
After many jumpscares, Keith was almost shaking the entire couch with his shivers. He barely noticed that he had moved closer to Lance, their shoulders almost touching.   
Lance was more interested in watching Keith than the movie. For him, the movie was boring and very cliche. Horror movies were boring for him, having grown up watching them with his older siblings. Lance kinda felt bad for making Keith so scared, but it serves him right after making that stupid comment.   
The movie was long, almost too long. Shiro had been the first to return to his room, with Allura not too far behind. Pidge dropped off next, saying she was bored and wanted to go work on her new project. Hunk followed after her and Coran mysteriously disappeared halfway through.   
Then it was just Keith and Lance. The movie was slowly nearing its end, seeing as the main character had just been bit by the zombie. There was a jumpscare again and Keith hid his face behind Lance’s shoulder.   
“Keith? Buddy, if you want to stop watching we can.” Lance offered, looking over his shoulder. Keith was red in the face as he quickly pulled away from the blue paladin.   
“No, I’m not scared,” Keith grumbled, hair falling in front of his eyes.   
“Well everything about you says otherwise,” Lance said, smirking a bit.   
“Well I’m not,” Keith huffed, moving his hair in front of his eyes just in time to catch a surprising jumpscare. He went barreling into Lance, tipping him over onto his back. Lance laid in shock as Keith put his forehead on Lance’s chest and held Lance tightly. He was breathing heavily and shaking.   
“Oh you really are scared of horror movies,” Lance said in shock. He gently put his arms around Keith and rubbed his back.   
“Yeah no shit,” Keith mumbled sarcastically into Lance’s shirt.   
“It’s alright. They’re not real,” Lance whispered. Keith relaxed a bit, before realizing what he had done. He quickly moved off of Lance and looked away, blushing.   
“I know that,” Keith mumbled as he refused to look Lance in the eyes. Lance sat up and saw that Keith was still shaking like a scared kitten.   
Lance sighed and touched Keith’s arm, “Keith, look at me.” Keith turned his head, “Zombies can’t survive in space. You’re safe.” Keith smiled a bit, as Lance grabbed his hand. “Even if they could, I bet you could take down every single one of them with your freaky sword skills, samurai.” Lance held Keith’s hand close to him, trying to calm their shakiness.   
Keith got lost in the ocean blue of Lance’s eyes. Lance looked so caring and soft in this moment. All Keith wanted to do was feel Lance’s arms around him again.   
He smirked a bit before replying, “So now you admit that I’m good.”   
Lance laughed a bit, “I’m trying to make you feel better here.”   
Keith went silent, still refusing to look at the screen. “It’s working,” he mumbled quietly.   
“Good because if not I would have to get my blaster and shoot some Zombies,” Lance said, elbowing Keith a bit.   
“Too bad they wouldn’t even think you were human,” Keith teased as Lance gasped.   
“Keith, we are literally holding hands right now. You can feel my entirely human skin,” Lance huffed. Keith suddenly realized that they were in fact holding hands and his eyes widened. He just looked at his hands, refusing to look at Lance again.   
Lance got a bit worried, “Is this… alright?”  
Keith nodded and mumbled a small, “Yeah” in response. “I was just thinking how you have inhumanly soft hands. Are you sure you’re not some type of alien or something?” Keith said, looking up at Lance. This time Lance blushed, smiling a bit before responding.   
“I just have a great skin care routine. You should try it sometime,” Lance said. They barely noticed that the movie had come to an end, too busy being distracted by each other.   
“Maybe I will, just to get you to shut up about it,” Keith said, taking a chance and looking back up at the movie. “Oh, it’s over,” he mumbled absentmindedly.   
“Are you going to go back to your room?” Lance said, hoping he would say no.   
“I guess. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep much tonight though,” Keith shrugged, still not letting go of Lance’s hand or moving to get up.   
“Wait, I have an idea!” Lance said, getting up and letting go of Keith’s hand. He pulled the bin of movies out again, picking up Will of Desire. “The best thing to combat a scary movie is a bad one.”   
“So now you admit it’s a bad movie,” Keith huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. Lance loaded the movie into the dvd player.   
“Hey, I never said it was a good movie, only that we should watch it,” Lance said, sitting back down next to Keith.   
They sat there quietly as the movie started and Lance shivered a bit. He was only wearing his t-shirt and the castle gets a bit colder during the night cycles. Impulsively, Lance throws his arm around Keith’s shoulders, which makes the red paladin jump a bit in surprise. He relaxed a bit and leaned into the hold.   
“Oh my god, you’re like a space heater. Why are you so warm?” Lance asked, burying his face into Keith’s shoulder.   
“Shut up. You’re going to miss the part where they meet,” Keith said, completely engrossed in the movie. Lance rolled his eyes, but didn’t pull away from Keith.   
“Who knew the great Keith Kogane was a romcom man?” Lance said in amazement.  
Keith jabbed an elbow into Lance’s ribs “Says the one who suggested it in the first place.”   
The next morning, Shiro found them cuddling on the couch. He took a photo and sent it out to the KLANCE group chat. It looked like their plan had worked wonders. Shiro was pretty sure both of them would not forget this bonding moment.


End file.
